


Epithalamion

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Charleston, Community: spn_het_love, F/M, Happy, Marriage, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Let us love nobly, and live, and add again / Years and years unto years, till we attain / To write threescore; this is the second of our reign.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epithalamion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/profile)[**spn_het_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/)'s [Celebration](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/128824.html) challenge. Lissa, the OFC, is originally from [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/57028), but I don't think you need to read that to enjoy this. Cut text and summary from "[The Anniversary](http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/donne/anniversarie.php)," by John Donne.

"Aren't you not supposed to see me?" Lissa says, yawning, and stretches out across Sam's chest.

"Oh, so that was your excuse for the blindfold last night?" He winds his fingers through her hair, carding out the tangles.

She sighs in contentment. "Like you ever ask for an excuse."

Her body is a warm weight, her skin soft under his other hand as he explores her lazily in the white-gold sunlight. Sam's hard, and she wriggles, sliding her heat and wetness against him without taking him inside.

Then she pauses, as if in thought, and rests her chin on her hand. "Is it proper," she asks primly, "for the affianced couple to engage in sexual relations only hours before they exchange their sacred nuptial vows?"

"Yes," Sam replies, "if only to prevent the aforementioned couple from running off to fuck at the reception."

Lissa snorts and drops her legs on either side of his hips, sheathing him neatly inside her. She kisses the moan out of his mouth, and he settles his hand on her ass, urges them as close together as possible, as deep inside her as he can be.

He rubs gently at her clit, and she gasps his name and rocks down on him. It's quick from there as he keeps stroking her: Her thighs clench around his hips, the muscles of her interior tighten on his cock, and her head falls back. Her cry is fierce and triumphant, and she shudders around him. It sets him off, too. His body arches as he comes. She collapses and kisses him again, taking his bottom lip lightly between her teeth, then soothing it with her tongue and smiling as their breathing steadies.

"We should probably shower before we go to the church," she says. "Don't you think?"


End file.
